


The Chocolate Thief

by WynterRaevenRose



Series: Tony's Precocious Kid [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Humor, Mischievous Children, Other, Short One Shot, Tony has a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynterRaevenRose/pseuds/WynterRaevenRose
Summary: Tony's five year old daughter, Nicole, loves chocolate so much that she'll do anything to get some.  However, Tony is starting to wonder if his too-precocious daughter is karma payback for all wise remarks he'd cracked as a kid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head for a while and I thought it was cute.

Five-year-old Nicole Stark waited until the coast was clear before she snuck into the empty kitchen and picked up the large white melamine mixing bowl with the various colored confetti-like flecks all over it. Listening carefully, she could hear her dad and the Avengers in the living area debating an issue. No signs of her red-haired, English nanny. Quickly, she made a break for the large pantry with her prize and closed the door. There was no way that Simmy would find her in here; especially if she was quiet.

Chocolate was Nicole’s absolute favorite thing in the world. It was so rich, sweet and yummy. There was nothing better than chocolate. Well, maybe chocolate and peanut butter together. Yet, Simonette made the best chocolate frosting ever. It was mixed for so long that it looked like silk. It was sinfully good.

When Simonette returned, she immediately spotted that the bowl was gone. Automatically, her hands were on her hips as she looked around for signs of the likely culprit. She should've known better than to leave the bowl out where that little imp could reach it. It was like leaving a bag of dog biscuits out on the floor. The child was incorrigible when it came to sweets.  


“Nicole! Ugh, I don’t have time for this, Child." The older woman said, as she looked around the common hiding spots Nicole had used in the past. She looked under the sink, in the butler's pantry, in the small utility closet meant for brooms, mops and the ironing board to no avail.  


"Nicole, you're going to be sick if you eat all that frosting. Come on out."

_Inside her hiding spot, Nicole clutched the bowl in one arm and the wooden spoon in the other._

__  
_Stomach ache? Nice try, Simmy!_  


_Besides, a time out wasn’t so bad. All that happened was she had to sit on a chair for five minutes in the living room. No big deal._

__

  


Simonette gave the child 30 seconds to reveal her hiding spot before she called on the omniscient AI in the house. “That’s it! Friday, where is Miss Nicole hiding?”

“In the pantry.”

“Friday, you tattle tale!” Nicole protested.

Rolling her eyes, Simonette hurried over to the pantry and flung the door open.

Milk chocolate coated the lower half of the child's face as though she'd used the wooden spoon to paint the chocolate on her. How she managed to get some of it in her dark bangs; Simonette had no idea. The child was incorrigible. 

Nicole was a miniature version of her father not just in looks, either. The child was precious and had a talent for getting into trouble. Of course, while her big brown eyes, chubby cheeks and high wattage smile could disarm some people; most of the Avengers were wise to her tricks and immune to her. . . _charm_

Dressed in a pink Hello Kitty T-shirt and denim shorts, she looked up at Simonette with her big brown eyes. "Simmy, you outdid yourself!. This frosting is even better than last time. It's as smooth as silk!"

Rolling her eyes, Simonette beckoned the child out of the closet, took the spoon out of the child's hand and the bowl. She put the spoon in the sink, washing off Nicole's hands so she didn't get chocolate on the walls or furniture.

Without another word, she took Nicole's clean hand and led her into the conference room where the Avengers were gathered.

"I beg your pardon, Mr. Stark but Nicole has stolen the bowl of frosting meant for Dr. Banner's cake. I'll have to make a new batch. I'll have to hit the market anyway to get her some stomach remedies. She ate a good portion of the frosting."

Tony turned around at the sound of Simonette's voice. It was rare for her to interrupt a meeting. His gaze fell on the sight of his daughter's face smeared with chocolate frosting. He actually slapped his palm to his forehead and dragged it down over his face.

Steve's blue eyes widened in surprise before he shook his head slowly.

Natasha arched a brow and shook her head slowly while Clint turned away to face the window. The kid was a handful, there was no doubt about that. Tony definitely had his hands full with Nic.

Bucky's brows shot up as he took in the sight of the child's face smeared with the frosting. "Jeez, Kiddo. You sure made a mess."

Sam snickered while Wanda shook her head slowly. "You're going to have one heck of a stomach ache, Nicole."

Tony blew out an exaspirated breath and stalked over to his daughter. Dressed in casual clothes, he crouched down so that he was eye to eye with her.

“Nicole, we talked about this. Remember? What have you got to say for yourself, hmm?"

Nicole bit her bottom lip and bowed her head in shame. Sometimes showing remorse worked on Daddy and he didn't punish her too badly. She just couldn't think of anything to say in her defense. 

"Young lady, I'm waiting for an answer?” 

Suddenly inspired by an idea, she popped her head up and beamed a great, big chocolate smeared smile. “I was playing army."

“Uh huh. What exactly does that have to do with stealing chocolate frosting?” The question was loaded with cynicism as only Tony could do. 

Nicole gave Tony a smart salute. “I was on a mission, Sir.”

Playing along and to give his friend a break, Steve walked forward and folded his arms, pulling the full Cap persona. He stood up straight and folded his arms across his broad chest.  


“What mission would that be, Private?”

Without missing a beat, Nicole beamed a proud grin and puffed out her chest. “Operation Dessert Diversion was a complete success, Uncle Cap, Sir.” 

A cacophony of laughter and fake coughs was heard from the team.

“I see.” Steve said and God bless him, he kept a straight face. Bucky, on the other hand, had a lot more difficulty hiding his amusement. He stepped up to Steve's side. The kid was so sharp and funny. He had to disguise his laughter with a fake cough.  


“This op was unauthorized and unnecessary, Private.” Steve told her as sternly as he could. "Not only did you wreck the birthday cake Simonette was making but you did it, knowing full well it was wrong."

Nicole bowed her head in sorrow but somehow Steve got the impression she was only sorry she got caught. "You remember how to do push ups, Private? The way Bucky and I showed you?"

Dejected and disappointed, she nodded. "Yes, Captain." 

The child saluted them both and headed off to get cleaned up. Once she was out of earshot, Tony looked over at Cap. "Good call there, Cap. I don't think time-outs work for the kid."

Steve shrugged. "I know she hates push ups so it was an easy call."

Five minutes later, Nicole reported to the gym; all cleaned up and changed into her sweatpants and Tinkerbell T-shirt. Steve and Bucky glanced at each other, both amused as she stood at attention and saluted them both. Neither of them could remember when she started catching onto the army lingo; but it came in super handy.

"All right, Private. Assume the push-up position.

Nicole did so, adjusting her position as Bucky corrected her.

"Ready? Sergeant Barnes is going to count them aloud. I want to see ten. Go." 

To her credit, she started off strong, giving the best effort she could; but at around 6, her arm strength started to wane until Bucky encouraged her.

"C'mon, Nic. I know you can do more. Four more, just four more! C'mon.

All of a sudden, the child leapt to her feet and made a beeline for the bathroom, where she threw up. Bucky ran in to make sure she was okay and rubbed her back in circles. "There you go. Get all that nasty stuff out, Kiddo. I know it sucks. Simmy is bringing you some ginger ale. Hang in there, Kiddo." 

It felt like all her insides were coming out her mouth and as she threw up a second time, she felt her head throbbing. She heard Bucky ask Steve to get them a cool towel and a couple of wash cloths. The third time she heaved out bile, her head throbbed even more and she gave a whimper of pain.

A cool, damp cloth was laid across the back of her neck while Bucky patted her face with a cool cloth. "I know, it sucks. You did a great job though, Nic. You did 9 push-ups. C'mon, let's see if Simmy's back with the ginger ale." He carefully scooped her up into his arms and carried her to back upstairs. While they were in the elevator, she lifted her head. "Hey, Sarge?"

"I don't think I like chocolate frosting or push ups anymore."

Bucky smirked. "Somehow, Nic? I'm not surprised in the least."

Epilogue: Nicole did learn her lesson. Though the Avengers weren't sure if it was the push-ups or the vomiting that dissuaded her from chocolate theft.


End file.
